old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20151116201557
Comics Also ich lese eig. fast nur Comics von DC und bis jtzt eig. nur wenige Mangas ^^ Genauer kann ich sie dir aber sogar auflisten: *Road To Arkham *Arkham City *Arkham Knight (nicht alle, da es ja noch weitergeht) *Arkham Unhinged (auch noch nicht alle) *Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente (Ich wollte wissen, wie's mit Zukos Mutter weiterging...) *Batman: Year One *Batman and the Monster Men *Batman and the Mad Monk *Batman: The Man Who Laughs *Batman: The Long Halloween *Batman: Dark Victory *Robin: Year One *Batgirl: Year One *Batman: Tales of the Demon *Nightwing: Year One *Batman: The Cult *Batman: The Killing Joke *Batman: A Death in the Family *Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth *Batman: A Lonely Place of Dying *Batman: Knightfall *Batman: Prodigal *JLA: New World Order *Batman: Contagion *Batman: Cataclysm *Batman: No Man's Land *Batman: Officer Down *JLA: Tower of Babel *Bruce Wayne: Fugitive *Batman: Hush *Batman: Broken City *Batman: Death and the Maidens *Batman: War Games (noch nicht ganz) *Demon Knights *Dial H *Harley Quinn Volume 1 *Harley Quinn Volume 2 (geht noch weiter) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Portal 2: Lab Rat *Red Lanterns (bin noch nicht fertig, lese gerade dabei) *Working!! *Sword Art Online Ja, das war's ^^ Ich hab alle digital, da es hier in Österreich schwer ist an Comics zu kommen, v.a. wenn man nicht in Graz oder Wien wohnt... Sonst würd ich mir vermutlich die Druckversion von einigen besorgen ._. Asyl Bin ehrlich gesagt sowas von angenervt von den ganzen intoleranten Menschen -.- Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's bei euch ist, aber hier in Österreich wird das gerade so aufgeputscht (v.a. teilweise durch die Medien und durch die FPÖ => "Freiheitliche" Partei Österreichs... ja... dazu könnte ich nachher mehr sagen) und da fällt meiner Meinung nach die Mehrheit der (ungebildeten) Österreicher so drauf rein... Dabei könnte man so viele Argumente einfach mit Gegenargumenten abwehren, wenn die Gegner der Asylanten nicht so *hust* dumm *hust* und stur wären... -.- Beispiele: *"Möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viele da Terroristen sind!" (wird gerade wegen Paris immer häufiger) => auf diese Aussage hin weigere ich mich oft zu antworten, außer wenn der dann weiterredet... Ich mein: Flüchtlinge sind selten Terroristen, da diese wollen, dass man ihr "Werk" sieht... und die ganzen Zahlen auf Facebook und Co. (150 Tausend Terroristen unter den Asylanten) finde ich auch interessant... WER ZUM TEUFEL HAT DA DENN NE UMFRAGE GEMACHT?! *"Was die für Krankheiten mitschleppen..." => Ja... Schade nur, dass man ne Krankenuntersuchung machen muss um als Asylant zugelassen zu werden... Außerdem: Gerade Europa muss da reden! Europäer tragen genug Krankheitserreger mit sich rum, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass der Europäer schon immun dagegen ist, wohingegen zB ein Afrikaner noch an Fieber oder Erkältung sterben kann... *"Die nehmen uns die Arbeit weg!" => Größter. Schwachsinn. Ever. Laut EU-Gesetz dürfen "Asylanten" nicht arbeiten... Viele wollen ja, aber sie dürfen wenn dann nur freiwillige Arbeit verrichten, sowie in der Kirche... *"Die kriegen für's Nichtstun gezahlt" => VERDAMMT SIE DÜRFEN NICHT ARBEITEN! außerdem: Leider ist es nicht festgelegt, wie lange der Papierkram dauern darf, da man ab einem gewissen Grad als "Immigrant" zählt, allerdings nur, wenn die Beamten das Asylgesuch, etc. gemacht haben... und ohne Frist dauert das bei uns bis zu 3 Jahre... also sind da eig. die Österreicher selbst Schuld ^^" *"Die wollen ne Moschee bauen? Genau. Wenn wir im Iran ne Kirche bauen wollten, würden sie uns auch nicht lassen, also..." => Traurig, dass Österreicher Österreich mit dem Iran vergleicht... Bzw. traurig, dass sie auf eine Ebene mit dem Iran sein wollen, also so gesehen will Österreich ein Land sein, aus dem die Leute fliehen... Traurig... *"Wenn das so weitergeht, dann sind hier bald mehr Türken" => Na und? Wir sind doch nicht mehr in der Zwischenkriegszeit, wo wir unsere Grenzen zugemacht haben... Wir sind alle Menschen und leben auf der Erde, nicht in irgendeinem Land, das Land wurde nur von den Menschen geschaffen, warum sieht das keiner? (Ja ich bin leicht anarchistisch...) *"Unsere Kultur geht verloren" => Im Falle Österreichs: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, genau! XD Das "Volk" der Österreicher gibt' so ja gar nicht XD Österreich war immer ein Durchzugsland, da es mitten in Europa liegt und somit auch ein "Vielvölkerstaat" (wie es Hitler bezeichnete) Der Geschichte nach lebten hier zuerst Kelten, dann Römer und dann bei der Völkerwanderungszeit verschiedenste Stämme (Wie die Caranthanen) und als die Babenberger ihr "Ostarrichi" gründeten, bestand es nur aus Ober-, Niederösterreich und Wien. Später kam mal die Caranthanische Mark (Steiermark) hinzu, danach Caranthanien und unter den Habsburgern die Schweiz und Vorarlberg, die Schweiz spaltete sich wieder ab und Tirol kam hinzu, zuguterletzt bekamen wir das Erzbischofstum Salzburg und noch später (nachdem wir Ungarn, Rumänien, Tschechien, Venedig, Südtirol, Kanaltal, Untersteiermark, Bosnien, Kroatien, Slowakei, Slowenien,... verloren hatten) bekamen wir Burgenland... Also kurz: Österreich bestand schon immer aus verschiedensten Völkergruppen (Italiener, Juden, Schweizer, Deutsche, Ungarn, Südslawen, Tschechen und eben auch zu nem Teil aus Türken), das "Volk" Österreich bildete sich erst in der Zwischenkriegszeit und das auch nur als Sammlung verschiedener Kulturen (Spielkarten, Dialekt, Schimpfwörter, Nahrungsmittel, Kleidung, Sport, Bräuche,...) Österreichische Kultur ist eig. auch nichts anderes außer alte Bräuche anderer Kulturen und kirchliche Bräuche (gibt schon Bräuche aus der Gegend, aber eben ne Minderheit) Ich könnte noch mehr sagen, aber ich glaube das reicht XD Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass sich die Menschen hier eig. nur aufregen, wenn Leute aus ehemaligen Ostblockstaaten oder islamischen Staaten kommen... Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Deutschen hier eig. die größte Anzahl an Immigranten darstellen und man sich aber über Platz 2 und 3 (Slawen und Türken) aufregt... V.A. bleiben die von Platz 2 und 3 oft, während ein Großteil der Deutschen nur kurzzeitig zum Studieren kommt (ist ja noch teilweise gratis), was ich iwie "schlimmer" (schlimm ist es ja eig. nicht) finde als, wenn sie bleiben würden... FPÖ Achja zur FPÖ... naja wenn du dich dafür genauer interessierst kannst du ja auf Wikipedia schauen ^^ Interessant finde ich ja nur, dass die Partei von Nationalsozialisten und ehemaligen Parteimitgliedern der Großdeutschen und des Landbunds gegründet wurde... ja... jtzt sind sie mehr die rechte Partei (sollten eig. liberal sein, dem Namen nach... das haben jtzt die NEOS übernommen) und sie bauen mehr auf die Wechsel- und Protestwähler, ihr eigenes Wahlprogramm unterscheidet sich sonst nämlich gar nicht wirklich von dem der restl. Parteien XD bzw. der Rest ist ziemlich unrealistisch ^^ (Sie sind halt die Partei, die sich jetzt als "Retter" gegen die alte Ordnung, die alles ruiniert haben soll, darstellt... und die ungebildeteren glauben ihnen leider blind und der Rest wählt sie wirklich aus Protest... sie bekommen immer mehr Zulauf aber konnten rot (SPÖ)-schwarz (ÖVP) noch nie schlagen) Ich hätte da aber 3 Videos für dich: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aWgT7dlAY0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAEP08ps-JM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9pMh3Aipv4 Falls du dir denkst das sind Parodien... Leider nein... das sind echte Wahlwerbungs-musikvideos... (Kann mir die aber nicht anschauen ohne ein wenig... aggressiv zu werden -.-) Erläuterungen zu den Videos: *HC Strache ist mehr oder weniger das Aushängeschild der FPÖ (der, der "rappt") *rot = SPÖ (vergleichbar mit der SPD) *schwarz = ÖVP (konservativ, wirtschaftlich, christlich) *grün = Die Grünen (gibt's bei euch auch) *Frank = Frank Stronach (Gründer der Stronach-Partei, Industrieller, der in die USA ausgewandert ist, reich wurde und zurückkam, sein Parteiprogramm war ein Reinfall XD) *Das erste Video ist von 2013 zu den Nationalratswahlen (Damals gewann die FPÖ viele Wähler, da es Skandale um Korruption gab, aber die FPÖ war da vermutlich gar nicht so unbeteiligt, die Mehrheit im Nationalrat hatte bzw. hat noch immer rot-schwarz, auch wenn Strache meinte "Österreich hat sich entschieden" womit er meinte, dass sie sich für die FPÖ entschieden haben, obwohl sie nicht die Mehrheit hatten XD, in der Steiermark hatten sie die Mehrheit... und hier waren die NEOS als Partei sowieso das erste Mal dabei und bekamen gleich 5% ^^) *Das zweite Video ist von 2014 zu den EU-Wahlen (FPÖ bekam wieder mehr dazu, wegen Griechenland und sie sind eben ne Partei, die iwie für alle wählbar ist, die GEGEN etwas sind, allerdings waren die NEOS hier das erste Mal dabei und bekamen über 8% wohingegen die FPÖ "nur" ca. 7% mehr hatte als beim letzten Mal) *Das dritte Video ist von diesem Jahr zu den Bürgermeisterwahlen in Wien (Wien war immer rot bis 2001 und dann rot-grün, da die roten keine absolute Mehrheit mehr bekamen, dieses Jahr machte Strache mit, da er aber nicht die absolute Mehrheit bekommen konnte und keine Partei wirklich mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte, blieb es rot-grün, wobei rot am meisten Stimmen mit 39,59% hatte und blau am zweit meisten mit 30,79%) *Hölpl = Bürgermeister Wiens *Faymann = Bundeskanzler (SPÖ) ich muss dazu aber sagen, dass ich nicht intolerant ggüber der FPÖ bin. Nein, ich toleriere sie, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie gut heißen muss (Allein die Aussage im letzten Video, dass es 80% Scheinasylanten sind ist doch totaler Blödsinn... XD) SAO Iwie ist Sinon bei jedem beliebt XD Du hast da ja interessante Ansichten über die Nutzung von VR-Games ^^ (Warte aber mal bis zur Story Arc "Mother's Rosario") Die Szene fand ich auch witzig XD Aber die Szene, als Kirito GGO betritt und dann noch die, als er Sinon die "Wahrheit" über sich erzählt XD (Folge 3) Aber der Gegner hier in GGO ist einfach nur creepy... und egal was du bis zum Schluss über Deathgun denkst... er ist noch creepier am Ende... du wirst schon sehen... Und das Leben geht nicht weiter... zumindest nicht so... XD Die konkurrieren ja noch immer um ihn XD (Nach GGO... ich sag nur "200 Meter"... wenn du die Szene siehst dann... ja XD) "Jedes großes Unterfangen hat einen Anfang, doch wahrer Ruhm gebühret jenen, die den Mut haben eine Sache gänzlich zu Ende zu führen." - Sir Francis Drake (Uncharted: Drakes Schicksal)